Gone
by Tarafina
Summary: It was just a little experiment... Really... Oh, who was she kidding? :Chloe/Bruce:


**Title**: Gone  
**Category**: Smallville/Batman Crossover  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Bruce  
**Prompt**: Ashtray  
**Word Count**: 1,001  
**Summary**: It was just a little experiment... Really... Oh, who was she kidding?

**_Gone  
_**-Drabble-

She told herself it was scientific exploration. It wasn't wrong, really; just a little experiment on her part. The last man who kissed her tasted like an ashtray; he smoked more than he breathed and while he was handsome and intriguing, kissing him felt like licking dirt. But this kiss... This tasted anything _but _like ash. It was smoky, sure, it was hot and fiery, and it made her entire body shiver like an addict waiting for another taste. And she knew... Just like her ex couldn't drop smoking, she wouldn't be able to walk away from this kiss and not want another.

It had started out innocently enough.

"Where's the current arm candy?" she teased, lifting a brow as he stood next to her, nodding at the many people who congratulated him from afar with waves and cheerful grins, all acting as though they knew him so well. She knew different; she knew they had no understanding of this man whatsoever. They saw the arrogant billionaire that cared for little and loved excess. But the true him could care less for money or overpriced galas. To the deepest part of him, he was all about justice and saving the city he grew up in; returning it to its former glory in any way he could.

"She's around here somewhere, I'm sure," he replied. His lips twitched with amusement. "Finding someone else to show me off to, no doubt."

Chloe snorted. "Who knew you were such a hot commodity?"

He turned to her, head tipped to one side. "I've been trying to tell you for years."

She rolled her eyes. A flirtatious and absolutely charming Bruce Wayne was a regularity in her life. After moving to Gotham to set up communication between the Bat and the League, she spent more time with him than she probably needed to. From day one, she'd recognized the attraction, but she also knew the danger and highly short lifespan they'd have together. She'd dated her share of heroes and villains and she was out of that game for as long as possible. She chose to keep it casual between her and Bruce; they were friends and they'd never be more. Because she knew as soon as she let those dark eyes see through her, as soon as she let those large, calloused hands touch her skin... She was a goner.

Four years she'd been here; four years she stood side-by-side with Batman and Bruce Wayne; his friend, his liaison, his snarky and overzealous sidekick. "_I don't like that term... You're more of an equal than a sidekick_," he told her and she had to force down just how brilliant her grin had been, surely it would've blinded him. He had no idea how those words affected her; yet another reason to keep her distance. Hecould get to her like no one else; a look, a few words, a perfected growl and she was holding onto something to keep her knees from giving out beneath her.

"I'll have the memo re-sent to you, but just a heads up, I'm incredibly stubborn," she replied, waving off the waiter offering champagne.

"Message received." He smirked. "And ignored."

She smiled. "As usual."

He sighed, looking both amused and rather dejected. "You're never going to give into me, are you?"

"If I have my way... No." She shook her head.

He reached for her, tucking her hair behind her ear, thumb stroking her cheek tenderly. "I know you're attracted to me..." She didn't bother scoffing; neither of them would believe it. "And I've made no secret of my attraction for you..." His thumb fell lower, tracing the line of her jaw. "It's a lonely life... The one we lead... I can't imagine why you'd want to spend it without someone who could love you for everything you truly are."

"And what am I, Bruce?" she wondered, brow quirking. "A glorified secretary most days..."

"You underestimate yourself." He licked his lips. "You're the ears... The eyes... The _heart _of the League."

She reached out, readjusting the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. "And what am I to you?" Her voice was soft, curious but rather uncertain.

His mouth turned up on one side. "You have to ask?"

She'd known for some time that his feelings were beyond just attraction. He never failed to make her feel loved, cherished, wanted and needed.

Still... "I never run out of questions."

"How best to sate your curiosity," he murmured.

Before she could say another word, he'd leaned forward and caught her lips with his. She sighed, body falling into his, nothing left in her to fight, nothing in her wanting to. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, fingers threading in his hair. His arms wrapped around her like a blanket, shielding her from everything involving the outside world. Making her only surroundings him; her only thought, taste, touch, of him. She felt his hands splay across her back, sliding over her silk dress and up the bare skin revealed by the low hung opening of her gown.

She could stop him at any moment and she could walk away just as easily... She could forget it ever happened and return to being just a friend, a liaison, a dream just out of reach... Who was she kidding? She was absolutely and indefinitely _gone_. Bruce Wayne had stolen her sensibilities, her protests, and her fear, replacing it with that word that always niggled at the back of her mind, so close making its presence but always forced away. _Love_. How long had she loved him? She couldn't count the days, the months, the _years_. But as she drew back, she knew how long she'd love him from then on... _Forever_.

"Satisfied?" he asked, that low, raw growl coming out.

She stared up at him with half-lidded, passionate green eyes. "If I say no, will you try and prove otherwise?"

He smirked before leaning back in.

Mmm... Lying never felt so good.


End file.
